America's Next Top Model: Cycle 25-All Stars 2
Prizes *A modeling contract with LA Models and NY Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Guess. Nod to Previous Cycles With this cycle being the 25th and final season of the show, nods to all of the past seasons will be spread around the season. Former Contestant Visitors During the season, various past contestants visited the girls. Episodes Episode 1 * First Call-out: Heather Kuzmich * Bottom two: Joanie Dodds & Melrose Bickerstaff * Eliminated: Melrose Bickerstaff Episode 2 * First Call-out: Natasha Galkina * Bottom two: April Wilkner & Jenah Doucette * Eliminated: Jenah Doucette Episode 3 * First Call-out: Lenox Tillman * Bottom two: Erin Wagner & Katarzyna Dolinska * Eliminated: Erin Wagner Episode 4 * First Call-out: Elyse Sewell * Bottom two: Joanie Dodds & Khrystyana Kazakova * Eliminated: Joanie Dodds Episode 5 * First Call-out: Toccara Jones * Bottom two: Katarzyna Dolinska & Natasha Galkina * Eliminated: Katarzyna Dolinska Episode 6 * First Call-out: April Wilkner * Bottom two: Elyse Sewell & Raina Hein * Eliminated: None Episode 7 * First Call-out: Khrystyana Kazakova * Bottom two: Annaliese Dayes & Natasha Galkina * Eliminated: Natasha Galkina Episode 8 * First Call-out: Toccara Jones * Bottom three: Khrystyana Kazakova, Nicole Linkletter & Raina Hein * Eliminated: Khrystyana Kazakova & Raina Hein Episode 10 * First Call-out: April Wilkner * Bottom two: Annaliese Dayes & Lenox Tillman * Eliminated: Annaliese Dayes Episode 11 * First Call-out: Nicole Linkletter * Bottom two: April Wilkner & Heather Kuzmich * Eliminated: Heather Kuzmich Episode 12 * Eliminated outside of panel: Lenox Tillman * First Call-out: Elyse Sewell * Bottom two: Nicole Linkletter & Toccara Jones * Eliminated: Nicole Linkletter Episode 13 * First Call-out: Toccara Jones * Bottom two: April Wilkner & Elyse Sewell * Originally Eliminated: April Wilkner Episode 14 * Top three: April Wilkner, Elyse Sewell & Toccara Jones * America's Next Top Model: Toccara Jones * Eliminated: April Wilkner & Elyse Sewell Summeries Contestants Contestant progress : The contestant won America's Next Top Model: All-Stars. : The contestant was a runner-up. : The contestant was first call-out. : The contestant received positive judges' critiques but was ultimately declared safe. : The contestant received judges' critiques but was ultimately declared safe. : The contestant received negative judges' critiques but was ultimately declared safe. : The contestant was placed in the bottom but was ultimately declared safe. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : The contestant was originally eliminated but was saved. Makeovers With this cycle being the 25th and final season of the show, the makeovers this season are makeovers from previous contestants. * Annaliese – Weave removed and light brown weave added (Inspired by Robin Manning; Cycle 1) * April – Thick luscious extensions (Inspired by Leslie Mancia; Cycle 6) * Elyse – Black bob cut with bangs (Inspired by Brittani Kline; Cycle 16) * Erin – Long blonde weave with medium red highlights (Inspired by Lauren Utter; Cycle 10) * Heather – Hair shaved on one side (Inspired by Hadassah Richardson; Cycle 22) * Jenah – Cut shorter and dyed copper (Inspired by Brittany Brown; Cycle 19) * Joanie – Dyed ice blonde with bleached eyebrows (Inspired by Rae Weisz; Cycle 13) * Katarzyna – Dyed blonde and brown (Inspired by Leila Goldkuhl; Cycle 19) * Khrystyana – Long crimped blonde extensions (Inspired by Kasia Pilewicz; Cycle 16) * Lenox – Kim Kardashian inspired shoulder length bob (Inspired by Sandra Shehab; Cycle 24) * Natasha – Shoulder length cut and dyed chocolate brown with bleached eyebrows (Inspired by Sara Blackamore; Cycle 15) * Nicole – Dyed maroon (Inspired by Kayla Farrell; Cycle 17) * Raina – Ombre with bangs (Inspired by Mariah Watchman; Cycle 18) * Toccara – Long wavy weave added (Inspired by Chris White; Cycle 15)